Had Me Fightin' For Air
by TheBugLovesTheGhost
Summary: Sam and Dean don't know what they're up for when they run into two very unique girls. (I'm sorry for how bad I am at summaries). Sam/OC, Dean/OC. [Set around season 1]
1. Chapter 1

**Copyright: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.**

* * *

"You think spirits can have sex?" Summer asked, lifting her head from the newspaper to look at Gabrielle, who was driving. "I mean, if not, I can see why they get so mad. I'd be mad too."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and looked out the window, "If you were a spirit, I promise I'll keep you happy," she laughed, looking away from the road to see how Summer reacted.

In that second, though, a car whizzed around the corner, skidding against the side of their car. Both cars stopped at the same time.

"What the hell?!" Gabrielle exclaimed, opening the door and stepping out. "Those douchebags…"

Summer got out too and looked at the damage, sighing deeply, completely done with the people who just ruined her best friend's car. She looked over to the other car and watched two guys get out – a tall guy and a really…butch guy, who looked really angry.

"If you hadn't been rushing, this wouldn't have happened, Dean!" the taller yelled.

"Shut up, Sam! Baby's hurt!" Dean shouted back.

The lanky one – apparently Sam – rolled his eyes and looked over at Gabrielle and Summer, meeting the latter's eyes while Dean and Gabrielle were too busy checking their precious cars.

Summer blushed slightly, pink highlighting her cheeks, and looked away from Sam. She had a really bad history with boys, completely made a fool out of herself around them.

"Gabrielle," she said quietly, tapping her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Gabrielle asked, looking away from the car.

"There's two very attractive guys, help," she muttered, casting a glance at the two men. "I think they're gay…"

"Who cares?!" Gabrielle exploded, not even looking over. "Look at my car! Is that attractive? Hm?"

Summer rolled her eyes and started walking to Sam, who was watching Dean check the car.

"H-Hey," she stuttered, looking up at the taller of the two. Sam looked down, meeting her eyes again. He grinned, nose scrunching up, showing his perfect teeth.

"Hey. I'm Sam," he introduced himself, extending a hand to Summer. Graciously, she shook his hand, feeling his calloused skin against her delicate skin.

"Summer," she replied, smiling shyly. She looked over to Dean and asked, "Are you two…together?"

Raising her head to look at him, she saw a slightly amused expression on his face.

"Uh…no," he laughed out. "That's Dean. He's my _brother_."  
_  
…Smooth move, Summer. _"Oh! Oh my god, I'm so sorry…"

Sam laughed adorably, "It's okay, people think we're a couple all the time."

"Sammy!" Dean yelled. "Whoever hurt baby is gonna-"

"Gonna what, asshat?" Gabrielle challenged, walking over to stand up to him. "At least I know how to drive like a sane person."

Dean stood up straight and looked at her, seeming surprised that she was a girl. "I…uh…"

Sam snorted, looking from Dean to Gabrielle. His brother looked mildly embarrassed while Gabrielle looked irritable and annoyed.

"Thought so," she spat, grabbing Summer's arm and pulling her away.

Summer pulled away from her friend's death grip, "Gabs, apologise."

"Why should I apologise?!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "You're betraying me for the enemy, aren't you?!"

"What? No! You just…Be the better person."

Gabrielle sighed and crossed her arms, looking at Dean again. "I'm sorry that you drive like a little girl with no arms."

Summer laughed, and so did Sam, but Dean looked about ready to explode, looking like he was ignoring the 'boys can't hit girls' rule.

Gabrielle took Summer's arm again and pulled her to the 1966 Ford Mustang. The car had been a part of her life for a long time, it meant a lot to her – to both of them.

"We have work, we should go before anyone else dies," she muttered. Summer's eyes widened and she looked back, relieved to see that neither Sam nor Dean had heard.

They all got back into their cars and drove away, thinking it was the last they'd ever see of each other.

* * *

**This is my first ever fanfiction so, please be nice! **


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, once they had something to eat, Summer and Gabrielle got dressed and made their way out of their cheap motel.

They were walking down the path, talking quietly, when Gabrielle banged into someone. She didn't look up, or apologise, but Summer heard a familiar voice grunt out, "'Scuse me."

The younger girl lifted her head to see the two guys from the day before – Sam and Dean – right in front of them.

"Sam?" she asked, looking at the taller with widened eyes. She was sure she looked like an idiot, or a school girl with a crush, but as soon as his hazel eyes met hers, she didn't care much.

"Summer?" Sam's face seemed to almost split in two with how widely he was grinning and Summer was sure she didn't look much different.

"Fancy seeing you again," she chuckled, attempting to ride of the blush in her cheeks and act cool. He remembered my name!

Beside them, Dean and Gabrielle were having an all out glaring contest. They obviously hadn't forgiven each other.

Summer nudged her friend's elbow and muttered, "Be nice, Gabs."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and stood with less stiffness, looking at Dean, "Great seeing you again! I just couldn't stop thinking about you!" She turned back to Summer with a straight look. "Can we go now?"

Dean ignored Gabrielle and pulled Sam by the arm down the street, but Sam pulled out of his grip and looked at Summer, "Uh, it was nice seeing you again." He scratched the back of his neck in a way that made Summer almost swoon. He looked like an adorable puppy that she wanted to cuddle.

"Y-You too," she smiled shyly. She took out a card with her name and number scribbled on it. They came in handy. After handing the card to Sam, he was hauled away by his brother and Summer was hauled away by her best friend. Judging by the look on Gabrielle's face, she was obviously amused.

"I think Summer's fallen for the enemy," she teased, her signature smirk making its way across her face. "You got the hots for sasquatch, eh?"

Summer felt her face eat up. "What? No! Why? Do you think he likes me?" _SHUT UP, SUMMER!_

"Called it. You're totally swooning over him! What is it, the puppy dog eyes, the weird height difference, the awkward posture? That spells out your dream guy!"

Summer shoved her friend and walked ahead of her. "I'm not swooning. I just think he's a nice guy, his looks just help."

Gabrielle chuckled, but dropped the issue so they could get their work done as fast as possible.

Summer looked around, they were making their way to a housing estate. "What did the news article say again?" she asked Gabrielle.

"Well, it said the guy had a stroke which popped an artery in his head and made his eyes burst or something. You ever hear of a medical mystery that unrealistic?"

"Never. Which is why we're here." The two girls walked up to the house of the victim, which was opening and obviously welcoming friends and family to grieve. Making their way into the back, they spotted the vic's daughters. When they were only halfway there, two men got to the girls before Gabrielle and Summer did. Summer sighed and looked around to try look casual, but an elbow to the ribs from Gabrielle made her look at her friend.

"Ow! What was that for?" she grumbled, rubbing her side. Gabrielle pointed in the direction of the daughters again, so Summer followed her finger. Turns out those two guys were, sure enough, Sam and Dean. Summer was starting to get suspicious now; were they following her and Gabrielle?

* * *

**I'm sorry its so, so short! I've had incredible writers block, so I'll work on this more. Better this than nothing though, right?**


End file.
